Corozethian Empire
'' "Our time is now..."'' ''- Vicroy Maximilian'' The Corozethian Empire is currently under the leadership of Viceroy Maximilian III. The Empire is independent when it comes to inner problems, thought when it comes down to outside problems it is usually a decision based on what both the Mrrshan Empire as well as the Corozethian Empire decide to do. History The Corozethian Empire started some time ago on the planet Corozeth. They were the main political government on the planet along with the Sherokians and the Jarkonians. The three were all independent bodies during the beginning of the rise up of the Corozethian Empire. It started wit the Sherokians, the lowest of the three in government and econmics, accepting the Corozethian lifestyle aswell as Maximilian I, the first Viceroy, as their leader. The Jarkonians, though, were another story. They we're about even as the Corozethians and decided to go to war rather than submerge themselves with the other two. The war lasted over five years under the command of Maximilian I and his son, General Maximilian II at the time, until the true empire rose up and won the war. Now all three work as one forgetting their pasts. As Maximilian the First grew of old of his age he passed his leadership to his son Maximilian the Second. His leadership began during the Gold Age of the Empire as they would have it. He began to pull for the enhancement of public education and strengthen the military. With his commitment he also pushed forward scientific research into weapons and computer technology, rising it up as fast as he could. In his later parts of his rule, the first space craft was constructed and more ship specs and building was beginning to happen. He assigned his son Maximilian the Third to the first fleet of ships that were sent into space. It consisted of six bareably small transports and they traveled to the closest planet, later named Xodius, this is where they met another race of humans, the Xodians. These people were social and friendly, after a long discussion they also submerged themselves to the Corozethians. The two planets remained the only two until Maximilian the Third's leadership. New ships began to be produced and space was beginning to decrease. With this came the question of expansion and Maximilian the Third pushed forward the act of expansion. With their new ships they began to travel and meet newer people such as the Mrrshan and UNSC aswell as take valuable planets and territory they needed. Soon after the approval of the Corozethian council, the Empire alligned themselves with the Mrrshan for research and technology aswell as a helping hand when it came to war and such. Currently they are known through out the galaxy as the Corozethian-Mrrshan Empire, operating as two independent countries when it came to inner problems, but with outer problems, they worked as one. Government and Military The Corozethian Government runs off of the head of the Empire, the Viceroy, then followed by his High Council, then covered on into countries and states. The government works as the states would send their law proposals to their countries' governemnt then if the country saw it fit, they would pass it on to the High Council where it would be put up to question between the High Council and the Viceroy. If cause of war or anything in that state of manner, the Viceroy would talk to the Mrrshan. The Military worked under the orders their officers who was presented orders from the Viceroy and the High Council. The Navy is pretty big for it's size and the size of the territory claimed by the Corozethians. From here the Corozethian Army is also pretty big consisted of the land troops and armory divisions. All soldiers put forth their best effort to defend the Empire and carry out their orders the best they can. Category:Major Powers of the Western Galaxy Category:Minor Powers